


The Rust of Gold

by littleberd



Category: Ib (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flowerpot Flowey, M/M, Slow Burn, can't give too much away or you'll spot my plot!, like stuff might not even happen in this part of the series, multiple resets, really slow burn, the reason why Chara fell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk always felt repulsed by the color yellow. It just gave his soul a shiver, but although he could deal with yellow... He could not seem to stand yellow flowers, every time he looked upon one he would have the sudden weird urge to rip out every single petal. Would feel the phantom pains of thorns in his skin.</p>
<p>Frisk believed it was just bad memories of what Asriel had done in his soulless state. But Frisk never had the urge to tear him to shreds, no matter how frustrated Flowey made him at times here on the surface.</p>
<p>But where yellow makes Frisk angry, blue makes him want to weep. And that's something that shouldn't be happening because blue is everything Sans, his punny best monster friend, is, from his eyes, to his magic, to his hoodie.</p>
<p>Frisk doesn't remember his surface life, apparently none of the fallen children's souls did, not even Chara... And that's the thing. None of the other children had felt such a deep hatred for yellow, none but Chara and him.</p>
<p>Frisk sees something in a dream and dare he say memory? But it's like no horror Chara could have wrought in Under, that was just blatant violence. This-this is a true monster that wants something, that something is a human soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Angry Hue

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I shouldn't be making more FRICKING FICS but I can't help it!!!!! IB FOUND ME, AND BIRDNAPPED ME, AND TORTURED ME WITH PLUSHY PLOT BUNNIES! anyone would have given them what they wanted if they were in my position.

Frisk's feet barely graze the porch as the swing he's sitting on sways in the sunset kissed breeze. Sans is behind him in a blink. No matter how many times he does this, it never scares Frisk, much to Sans' amusement. A small grin graces the human ambassador's heart shaped face. 

"Whatcha doin' _down_ there all by your lonesome?" Sans asks, smirking down at the savior of monster kind, and leaning down closer til their noses almost touch, if Sans had one that is. The smug jokester had gotten a growth spurt that's always managed to make Frisk the slightest bit filled with envy and made Sans' jokes turn to the topic of height frequently., much to Frisk's chagrin. He was almost even with Papyrus.

"What are you doing _up_ there being all creepy-like?" Frisk retorts, small smile still there but centimeters from disappearing.

"I got this weird little blip on my bonely radar, seems my technology has bugs... Guess I better go fix the kinks-" Frisk grabs Sans' hoodie as he makes to go blink away, he freezes to the spot. 

When Sans turns around prepared with a pun it dies on his lips, Frisk's eyes are open, that's only ever happened when Chara was in control. Sans' eye glows vibrant blue, prepared for whatever the Demon throws at him. But Frisk's eyes are not the red color of blood, they're a deep brown, a pretty amber color. And there are tears leaking from them, even before he turned Judge on him.

Sans knows some thing's wrong, because Frisk's hand, even though it's still holding his hoodie, is shaking like a leaf, in fact, the rest of his body is too.

"Frisk!?" Sans questions, worry in his now blue tinted white eyes.

He doesn't receive an answer, Frisk faints into his arms without making a sound.


	2. The Impression of a Dream

_A little girl all dressed in red._

A little girl wedged between her parents, the adorable red skirt, white buttoned shirt, and red neckerchief uniform add vibrancy to her ruby red eyes and soft bowtie pink lips. Her stockings are white as well, each petite foot inhabiting polished black shoes.

_Lead to a place full of dread_

"Did you remember everything Ib?" The woman asks, "Oh! Do you have your hankercheif? You know, the one you got on your birthday?"

The woman pinches a tiny speck of dirt off of the little girl's shoulder, and straightens the girls neckerchief until it rests uncomfortably around her neck, "Keep it safe in your pocket okay? Don't lose it."

_Her name on a hankercheif_

"Hm, you want to go on ahead? Really, Ib...oh alright. Just make sure you're quiet in the gallery, okay? Don't make a ruckus. _Not that there's any need to worry about_ you _, I suppose..._ Don't cause the other visitors any trouble now!" The woman orders, voice going cold as ice when there is no one around them.

The girl nods obediently, and walks away from the couple.

_Her life has been nothing but grief._

She bites her lip in nervousness, but she goes about the art gallery, past a man with an unusual shade of purple hair, the roots and a few strands black as sin. His coat is navy blue and in tatters. She does not linger even though the stranger seems to be a nice person.

On she walks, glancing at different art pieces of Guertena. Until she spots a painting almost taking up an entire wall.

_Who lives in a_ **Fabricated World**

She stops when the lights begin to flicker, and then everything is dark. The once whisper filled gallery is silent. A new figure appears in the painting.

A small pretty girl with golden locks and a green dress.

_Her rose was already unfurled._

The little girl giggles in the painting, her hand reaches out and touches her chest.

_She met a creature that would never accept death_

"What's wrong sister dear? Were you expecting someone else? Your blue rose is gone, and with it came a vacancy~ so let's go and meet with our beloved parents, you know how fragile flowers can be." The little girl chuckled adorably, a red rose bloomed over the girl's heart, the other held up her own yellow blossom, "perhaps I'll even love your father. Or maybe not..."

_She wished she had been the one to take her last breath._

A painting knife darts at the red rose, stabbing it right in the center," But I haven't forgotten your little escape attempt either Ib dear. I'll be watching you always, because we're gonna be together... **FOREVER!** "

*********

Frisk wakes up with a scream, his forehead is damp with sweat and Sans is holding his hand with a concerned Toriel watching over the skeleton's shoulder. Frisk slowly sinks back into his bed, his left hand going over Sans' own.

"Mom?" Frisk calls, Sans moves to get up but Frisk shakes his head, Toriel looks at her adopted son in worry,"Can I talk to Sans... Alone?"

Toriel blinks at the request, then blushes, and walks out of the room with a smirk.

Once Toriel closes the door Sans turns to the human currently holding his hand with an iron grip, "You really scared us all there Frisk, everyone from the Underground was worried about you. You've been sleeping like the _Dead_ kiddo." Frisk flinches at the pun.

Sans picks it up with ease, "What did you see?"

" I think I saw something that happened on the surface... But I'm not sure it was _My_ memory Sans." Frisk whispers, snuggling his head against his best friend's chest,"But the thing is... I'm not sure it's Chara's either. The girl looked like her... But, her name was Ib. And she was murdered by some blond little girl with a Chara smile creepy level. She stabbed a red rose and then it goes black. I don't know if she was killed or not. But-but it kindov explains why I don't like yellow flowers."

"Why do you hate yellow flowers? Wait- Heh, no wonder you stomp on dandelions so much. But you don't try that on Flowey the shit eater."

"He's different, but that's besides the point. The little girl that killed Ib had a yellow rose. I think-I think they represented their souls... It's really weird but I think that's what they were, and she said she had stomped on a blue rose- I- I don't like that connotation. " Frisk whispers, Sans hugs him close, running his fingers through Frisk's bed head of hair, soft strands catching in tangles that he methodically unknots with the help of his magic.

"It's OK Frisk, whatever it was... It's in the past, there's nothing we can do about it. And I'll make sure it stays there." The Skeleton's right eye illuminates the room with bright cyan. _This doesn't seem to be a good omen._


End file.
